Michael Afton
Michael Afton (also known as Purple Guy , Mike Schmit" and Eggs Benedict) help his father caused the The Missing Children Incident mentioned in the original games. He is the Technician of Circus Baby's Entertainment and Rental. Appearance Michael Afton is only ever seen in various minigames throughout the FNAF series. He is represented as a purple-colored guy with bright white eyes and a large grin, sometimes wearing a yellow accessory on his chest, presumably a badge. In Five Nights at Freddy's 3, he is given a moving sprite animation and facial expressions. He also seems to be holding a crank wrench in the FNaF 2 minigames. In the four secret Custom Night minigames, Michael Afton's pre-purple appearance is shown and reveals that his purple skin colour is only there as a result of decaying from the robotic parts inside of him. Personality His background is mostly told via silent actions within retro-graphics, or by reading between the lines throughout the games. Between his minigame presence and piecing together information gleaned from the phone calls as well as the posters in Five Nights at Freddy's, the community has been able to piece together some information about Michael. Michael Afton's motives for his actions after Sister Location are as of yet unknown, though it's possible that he was attempting to curtail his father's actions. He is seen dismantling the animatronics at Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria, which appears to be linked to the spirits within the animatronics being released. Role in Sister Location He is the technician of Circus Baby's Entertainment and Rental and, by extension, Circus Baby's Pizza World. He has been revealed to be the player in the final cutscene of Custom Night, where he seems to have a British accent. In Sister Location, Michael is instructed by his father to go to the underground facilities and find his sister. This implies that William Afton is aware of the souls of the children staying behind, and knows his daughter's soul is within Circus Baby. After Ennard uses Michael's body as a vessel to escape the distribution center, Michael is, for reasons unknown, revived and becomes Purple Guy. Later, Michael would be mistaken for his father by the souls of the children William murdered, and would subsequently become Springtrap. Death In the "True Ending", after being tricked by Ennard (using Circus Baby's voice) to go into the Scooper Room, before his death, Ennard tells him that needs his body to complete his transformation and escape from the facility. Ennard then activates the Scooper, killing him instantly. A cut-scene will play, revealing a silhouette of Michael in a mirror, before opening his eyes to reveal Ballora's purple eyes. Alternative Ending There is also a secret ending where Michael must fend off Ennard (a hybrid of all of the other animatronics's endoskeletons) until 6am, using door mechanics, similar to the original Five Nights at Freddy's game. In this ending, Ennard tries to get inside the office where William is located. It will try to reach the office by three different entrances: The left door, the right door and the front vent. Ennard will starts using the voice of Michael's Sister from the cutscenes. If beaten, Ennard escape the Factory and will follow him home and slowly drag itself in front of the television. Trivia *When you finish the Custom Night challenges on the hardest difficulty, you will be rewarded with a minigame that shows Michael and his decaying body. *For the longest time Michael Afton was thought to be the same entity as William Afton, but it was figured out in the final cutscene in V. Hard Golden Freddy mode that he was not. *Michael Afton seems to be helping his father, William Afton, to put his daughter back together. *People commonly misspell Michael's name to be Micheal(a'' and ''e switched). *It's theorized that Michael Afton is Mike Schmidt from the first game, as shown by the Mike name-tag on HandUnit. **Following on this theory, Mike did get fired for "odor", which could very well be his rotting body seen in the minigames. ***Fritz Smith, from the FNaF 2 custom night, also got fired for odor. This leads some people to believe "Fritz Smith" is Michael's alias, used to protect his identity. *The music that plays during the V. Hard Golden Freddy cutscene is named "Demolition Inevitable" going with the Night 6 Newspaper, that state that Fazbear's Fright would've been destroyed by a fire. Category:Characters Category:FNaF SL Category:Humans